Love by any other name
by Teddy-Morikawa
Summary: A young girl whom has been in the fudel era comes back to see whats happeing Sesshomaru and Naraku bother get a surprize.I did change alot of the charater's attitudes so please if you are confused let me know. Not finished yet


**Chapter one: Time differences  
** Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyahsa cast but I do own every one else so please do not use theme with out my permission.

"Howls and screams fill the crisp night air. Darkness lingers around the walls of one fortress...the fortress of the dreaded hanyou Naraku is where this darkness has surrounded it for five hundred years. The books all say that once a human steps into the darkness he or she will slaughtered or become a slave of...." A young looking school teacher was reading an excerpt for a book to the class when all the sudden a young girl with long brownish black hair, eyes of a reddish brown, and a green school uniform on slammed her fists on her hard desk.  
"THAT'S A LIE!!!" The young school girl blurted out.   
"Annagusta! Would you like to tell the class something?" The young school said with an irritated look in his eyes.  
The young school girl hung her head in embarrassment and mumbled. "No Mr.Ellaso I would not like to."  
"Good Kita but I'll see you after class to have a little talk." Mr.Ellaso said as he turned his back to write something down on the chalkboard.  
Rite when Mr.Ellaso put the chalk to the board the bell rang and the classroom was empty in half a second. Kita tried to sneak out but Mr.Ellaso glared at her and made her sit down in a seat. She stomped her foot and plopped down with a huff.  
"Now Kita what the heack were you doing disrupting the class like that?" Mr.Ellaso asked tapping his finger.  
"If I tell you this will you promise not to flip out." Kita asked as she looked at him.  
"I promise that I won't no matter how strange it may seem." Mr.Ellaso said with a kind of honesty in his voice.  
"I've meet that Naraku before .I went inside his fortress and nothing to bad happened to me." Kita hung her head in shame for telling her teacher that.  
"Interesting...that's why you have been "sick" a lot this year...that still doesn't explain why Kagome has been sick a lot this year." He said with a smirk on his face.  
As he smirked the bell rung to start the last hour of classes for the day  
"Yha that's why...now can you write me a pass for the next class?" Kita asked really eager to get out of the room.  
"Here Kita...Oh yha I would also like to see a report minimum of three pages written on your adventures in the other era. Due by next week Thursday ok?"  
"Okie dokie." Kita said as she snatched the paper and ran out of the room.  
Kita ran down the hall, zipped down stairs. Past a whole tone of rooms and ran into the drama room where every one was reading their lines that the teacher gave theme.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr.Aquarrows...I-I have a reason." Kita said handing him the pass catching her breath.  
"Understood. Now Kita we just casted every one in the play and you got one of the main parts...Crystal." Mr.Aquarrows handed her a huge thick script." I want the first part memorized in three weeks got that?"  
"Yes Mr.Aquarrows I got it I won't let you down." Kita said as she opened up the script and started to read the highlighted parts. "Why did I have to have this part!? There is no way I'm going to be all depressed!" Kita mumbled in her frustration.  
Just as Kita was mumbling in her frustration Kagome stopped and looked at her script and said. "Oh Kita you got the part I wanted. You are lucky...do you want to practice together?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
Kita jumped and turned around and smiled. "Ok...thanks Kagome you're the only one at times who notices me."  
"Let's get started ok?" Kagome said smiling.  
Meanwhile back in the fudel era things are getting tense in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
""Sesshomaru I'll make you eat those words you said and many more!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his Tetsusiga and charged at Sesshomaru.  
"You are still extreamelly slow little brother." Sesshomaru fired back as he dodged the blades deadly swings.  
"Loard Sesshomaru show him what you're made of." Jaken yelled as Inuyasha slashed at Sesshomaru.  
"Quite you annoying little toad before my sword ends up your little..." before Inuyasha could finish he heard Kita's voice say "Sesshomaru LAY DOWN!"  
With that command Sesshomaru fell flat on his face.  
"How many times have I told you not to go looking for trouble but to let it come to you?" Kita hollered as she walked up to Sesshomaru.  
"Kita I thought I told you not to use that word in front of my enemies.!?" Sesshomaru hollered back at Kita.  
She turned around and mumbled "I was just worried about you ok?" Kita said as she walked towards Sesshomaru's dragon and patted it on both of his heads.  
"That was harsh on both sides." A young demon slayer dressed in a out fit similar to Sango's demon slayer one said." You could of at least stayed calm and not yelled back at her Sesshomaru. "He said holding a huge boomerang.  
"Merrick, I don't care she uses that command every fucking time Inuyasha and I start to fight! Some times I think all she cares about is her bitchey little self!" Sesshomaru threw at Merrick pissed off.  
"Ooooo harsh I hope you like it with out her because their she goes with Kalele..." Inuyasha said as he pointed to and big blue and silver cat walking away with Kita on her back.

Kita was thinking as she sat on Kalele's back.I was so stupid to ever think that Sesshomaru would greet me back with opened arms yet alone calmly...maybe Naraku will be different."Kelele take me to Naraku's ok?" Kita finally said after a long moment of silence.

Sesshomaru watched as Kelele took Kita off into the distances. He stood where he was for a few minutes afterwards than he turned back around and grabbed on to his dragon and looked at Merrick. Jaken, Rin, Merrick lets go." Sesshomaru finally said after a moment of silences.

"Wait come back here we need to finish this battle!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to finish him off?" Jaken asked as he looked back at Inuyasha and his friends.

"No Jaken. I'm going back to our staying place to think for a while." Sesshomaru sternly said.

Odd I thought our staying place was in the opposing direction that we are going.Merrick thought as he held on to Sesshomaru.

The riding was very smooth and beautiful until they reached the forest that s when the really creepy things started to happen.


End file.
